Asfixiante Soledad
by Reyka Nara
Summary: Las gotas de lluvia marcaron el final de la despedida. Con el alma partida, los que quedaron de aquella diminuta familia, volvieron a lo que todavía dos días anteriores llamaban hogar.


**Autor:** Reyka Nara

**Personaje principal:** Gaara

**Advertencia:** insinuación de Shonen-ai, eso… depende de la mentalidad de cada quien *-*

**Nota:** Publicado en UFF bajo el Nick de Kurama Seiren

**Titulo:** Asfixiante Soledad

Las gotas de lluvia marcaron el final de la despedida. Con el alma partida, los que quedaron de aquella diminuta familia, volvieron a lo que todavía dos días anteriores llamaban hogar.

…_Vacio._

Aquel cuarto de negras paredes que fueron testigos de su dolor, de todas las amarguras que su corta vida le hiso experimentar, se convirtieron en la sala de aislamiento de todos sus gritos que jamás nadie fue capaz de escuchar, con aquellos posters adornándolas como su único silencioso testigo de esa envolvente oscuridad que muchos conocen como "soledad", una cama que jamás se volverá a usar; un closet repleto de recuerdos de aquel "niño" que han perdido porque no fueron capaces de cuidar.

-

-

La noticia se difundió a todo el alumnado por voz del director de aquel instituto al que el chico muerto, asistía. El cuchicheo por parte de los adolescentes comienza a circular.

¿Quién era él?

¿Cómo era?

¿En qué curso iba?

¿Qué le ocurrió?

Esas eran preguntas que sólo una persona podía contestar, pero la culpa, el dolor, el arrepentimiento habían sellado sus labios dejando atoradas las palabras en un nudo en su garganta que le ahogaba.

Él se lo advirtió que lo haría, le aviso y no le creyó. Valiente "amigo" el que había resultado ser. Las lágrimas en sus zafiros no pudieron ser contenidas, mas fueron cubiertas por su flequillo largo y rubio, mientras el recuerdo de lo sucedido lo vivió de nuevo como ante ayer.

_La campanada de salida tenía más de veinte minutos de haberse escuchado, pero él se retraso en la biblioteca pues había ido a entregar un libro que tenía vencido la fecha de entrega. Al llegar a su casillero para cambiar su calzado, encontró una pequeña libreta de pasta dura, la reconoció en seguida, sabía que era de él. Sobre esta, había una nota:_

"_Naruto… hoy lo haré"_

_Lo hiso bolita y la arrojo al bote de basura, restándole importancia a lo leído volvió a su hogar con la libreta en su mano. _

—_Estoy en casa… —pese a saber que no recibiría respuesta, era costumbre anunciar su llegada a la frialdad de aquella casona llena de lujos y soledad. Se dirigió hasta su habitación, dejándose caer cual largo era sobre su blanda y cómoda cama. Su curiosidad pudo más y abrió aquel cuaderno._

_19/Enero_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños! _

_Me desearon mis hermanos, ¿feliz? Ja, no me hagan reír. Como poder ser feliz si por haber nacido yo, mi madre murió. _

_Jamás la conocí, es la fecha en que no conozco lo que es la caricia, un abrazo, un beso y el amor de una madre. _

_Mejor deberían decir… "Felicidades, asesino". Eso me sonaría más sincero de su parte._

_20/Marzo_

_Llevo más de dos meses sin dormir, mis hermanos no se dan cuenta que ya no tengo ánimos para seguir. Poco les importo, y no los culpo._

_10/Mayo_

_Se supone que hoy sería un día para celebrar, más que voy a celebrar si la persona que me dio la vida, está tres metros bajo tierra._

_No te imaginas como envidio a aquellos que sí las tienen y no las saben valorar._

_13/Agosto_

_Hoy le he dicho a Naruto que "me agrada mucho". Creo que pese a ser tan tonto en algunos temas, mi indirecta la entendió o al menos la sospechó y no le cayó para nada bien eso. Lo sé porque desde que se lo dije, en todo el día evitó cruzar mi mirada con la suya. _

_De todas formas no lo culpo, si mi propio padre me desprecia… cuan más él._

_25/Septiembre_

_Creo que me he pasado últimamente con las dosis en el baño del instituto, pero que más da. Me ayuda a olvidarme de mis problemas, además… nadie parece notar siquiera mi existencia._

_Aunque lo único bueno en estos días es, que las cosas entre Naruto y yo, parecen volver a la normalidad. Él… también está tan solo como yo. _

_17/Octubre_

_Hoy, me he dado cuenta que… ahora sí estoy completamente solo. El único que compartía mi experiencia nefasta, ha encontrado a alguien. Naruto ya no está más solo, ahora tiene a Sasuke para acompañarlo._

_18/Noviembre_

_He decidido abandonarlo todo, pero no podía hacerlo sin despedirme de él. Cuando le conté lo que planeaba, me habló te tal manera que me hiso desistir._

_"Te prometo que yo siempre estaré para ti, aunque ahora Sasuke este conmigo"_

_Esas fueron las palabras de Naruto, quise creer con todas mis fuerzas en esa esperanza que me brindaba, y por última vez me aferre a ellas._

_16/Diciembre_

_¡No puedo más!... Simplemente ya no soporto esta soledad. _

_Lo siento, Naruto. Sé que te lo prometí, pero al menos sé que tan siquiera tú has podido escapar de este doloroso abismo. _

_Hoy, te estaré esperando en la vieja casona, deseo verte una vez más._

_Atte.: Gaara._

_El rubio le dio tantas vueltas al asunto, que termino vencido por el sueño. Esa tarde, sus padres llegaron a casa después de estar en viaje de negocios. Siempre era así. El verlos ahí, al rubio provocó que se olvidara de todo, cenó con ellos, abrió los regalos que le trajeron tratando con ello de compensar la soledad en la que dejaban a su vástago._

_Sonreía, más su alegría se esfumó en el momento en que su madre le entregó un obsequio que era para el Sabaku No. Su semblante se palideció al recordar las últimas palabras de aquella libreta. Su padre corrió tras él, al verlo correr de manera alarmada, con el terror reflejado en su rostro._

_Una enorme fogata ascendía al manto estrellado, el corazón de Naruto amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. La casona ardía en llamas, a casi nada de convertirse completamente en cenizas._

—_¡Gaara! —desgarró su garganta con aquel lastimero grito. Quiso entrar para buscarle, deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder salvarle, pero los fuertes brazos de su padre lo aprisionaron, retuvieron su cuerpo alejado de aquellas voraces llamas mientras su corazón se des hacia del dolor, de la culpa y sus lágrimas resbalaban sin frenesí por sus mejillas…_

-

Aquel cálido tacto sobre su hombro, devolvió a Naruto al presente. Enfrentó aquel par de abismos que lo miraban con dolor por verlo sufrir, por verlo culparse de la muerte de su amigo.

—Estaré bien… —susurró, secando con el dorso de su mano el rastro salino que descendía por sus mejillas— por que Gaara… ya dejo de sufrir ¿verdad, Sasuke?

Esa era la esperanza del rubio, pero, lo que nunca nadie sabrá, es que esa noche, Gaara, no provocó aquello. Si por él fuera, hubiera esperado toda la noche a Naruto, pero el sueño lo venció. El hondar de las viejas cortinas llegó hasta la vela que brindaba luz al pelirrojo que se había dormido después de tomarse aquellas pastillas para el insomnio; que no le permitieron advertir el peligro. Que pese al lacerante ardor, el dolor en todo su cuerpo… no pudo gritar, no pudo despertar. Y ante ayer, a sus diecisiete años… murió.


End file.
